Kikunojou Tendo
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} "}} Kikunojou Tendo (天童菊之丞, てんどう きくのじょう, Tendō Kikunojyō) is the current head of the Tendo family, as well as Kisara Tendo's grandfather. Appearance Kikunojou Tendo is an elderly man of light skin and gray eyes. He possesses narrow-shaped eyebrows and thin eyelashes matched with thin lips, which are mostly covered by a chevron mustache. Additionally; he has slanted eyes, a fleshy nose and big ears. Expanding below to his chest is a full white beard trimmed on the sides and unconnected to his sideburns. He keeps his spiky white hair slicked back with two strands freely hanging in front of his forehead, and two much longer ones sided next to them elongating to his pectoral. His long hair is kept tied in a ponytail, usually pushed over his shoulders and positioned at his chest.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 3 Kikunojyo's wardrobe consist of a long white and a pair of white resembling the traditional . At the end, there are several bars darker in color adorning said garment. The cuffs and neck also display a much darker color. Underneath the Haori, a black, thick, clothing piece can be seen. Around Kikunojyo's waist a white Haori Himo lies hanging.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 8 Personality Kikunojou Tendo displays a caring and pleasant persona, proven when Rentaro Satomi's parents die, leaving him alone to fend for himself, and the former, whilst highly speaking of the latter's parents even after dead, offers his own home to the young boy. Even though Rentaro ignores him and runs away, crying, he still welcomes him with open arms when the boy is found.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 10-11 During a Gastrea attack on his own grounds directed at Rentaro and Kisara Tendo, he shows bravery and stands to protect the weak.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Page 1 Even so as much that when at war, he stands his ground and tells his men to keep their composure in tack.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 1 History Kikunojyo fought in the war against the Gastrea threatening mankind in the year 2021, telling his men to not cower in front of the enemy, as they fight to protect the world and their families as well as friends. During the war, a Gastrea sneaks up behind him and readies to attack. During that time, he protected Kisara Tendo and Rentaro Satomi from an impending attack by a Gastrea whilst the two were mere children.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 1-5 Synopsis The Cursed Children arc Bowing his head and with eyes closed, Kikunojyo walks up to a balcony alongside Seitenshi.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Page 36 He stands next to her as the young protector of the Tokyo Area readies herself to speak publicly. Later that day, the man is present when Seitenshi assembles the members of Civil Security Corporation. From the live projector, he looks at his granddaughter, and; in return, is glared at. Kikunojyo listens as Seitenshi begins to explain the missions she has prepared for Civil Security, when suddenly, he witnesses Kagetane Hiruko and Kohina Hiruko's arrival and uproar. When the masked man and the young girl leave the room, he continues to stand next to the protector as she concludes the meeting and reveals the destructive contents of the case.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 8-39 Legacy of the Seven Stars arc Kikunojyo stands next to Seitenshi as they watch Rentaro's fight with Kagetane through an Electronic Eye located in the vicinity. The elderly man hears Seitenshi's inquiry, only to have the protector informed by a man seating near them that it will take the nearby Civil Securities approximately one hour to reach the battlefield; Kikunojyo lowers his head to ponder their chances at victory at this rate. He is, however, interrupted by Seitenshi, who informs him that there is still hope as Kisara enters the meeting room. Kikunojyo utters his granddaughter's name as he gazes towards her direction, speechless. Just as Kisara takes her seat, the girl warmly greets her grandfather, but Kikunojyo remains silent. He then listens to Kisara as she speaks of Rentaro and Enju's chances of winning, claiming that they have a 30% chance of victory, but believes that they will arise victorious regardless.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 11-15 As Rentaro is overpowered by Kagetane, Kikunojyo and the others at the meeting are interrupted by Sumire Muroto, who sends data regarding Rentaro's limbs to the several computers in the room.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 22-23 Just as Rentaro reveals his Varanium-infused limbs, Kikunojyo remains next to Seitenshi as she claims that the Promoter is the only human capable of defeating Kagetane.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 13, Page 35 Relationships Quotes *(To several soldiers) "Don't cower! Look at the enemy! If we fall, our friends, family, and loved ones will all die!!!" *(To Rentaro Satomi) ''"Now, they can no longer show you their smiles, and no longer cook for you. Come live with me, Rentaro. As a Tendo."''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Page 10 Battles & Events Events *Great Gastrea War *Takaharu & Mafuyu's Funeral *Rentaro Satomi Becomes a Tendo References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Civil Security members Category:Tendo